It will rain –Lloverá- Epílogo
by IceFF
Summary: Descubran que pasa después de un mes de relación de Gray y Juvia. Epílogo y continuación de mi fic principal "It will rain -Lloverá-"


**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima

**Advertencias:** Lemon +17, no hay lenguaje obsceno, ni violencia, solo una demostración de amor de la pareja.

**Aclaraciones:** Este es un epílogo de mi fic principal _"It will rain –Lloverá-" _así que recomiendo que pasen primero a leer el principal.

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

…

_**"**__**Tira los prejuicios junto a la cama; hoy tienes una oportunidad de demostrar que eres una mujer, además de una dama."**_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

**It will rain… [Lloverá]**

**{…Epílogo…}**

…

_Juvia se aferró más al pecho desnudo de su amado y continuaron viendo el cielo… despejado._

…

Había pasado un mes desde que Juvia y Gray eran pareja. Cada día trataban de aprender la manera de tratar al otro, Fullbuster seguía en ocasiones con esa fría indiferencia que le dolía a la maga, pero poco a poco su fachada se fue derritiendo, colocando en primer lugar de prioridades la sonrisa de su novia a su orgullo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto hielito?- preguntó socarrón Natsu.

-Deja de fastidiar, sabes que tenía planeado verme con Juvia- dijo con la sien doliendo el alquimista.

-Vaya que novio tan atento resultaste- se burló Dragneel.

-Tsk… deja de fingir, si no fuera porque Lucy está aquí ya hubieras corrido a buscarla- sonrió altanero Gray.

-Mentira- dijo nervioso el dragon slayer.

-Natsu ven un momento por favor- llamó la rubia novia del mago de fuego.

-¿Qué me decías Natsu?- se burló su amigo.

-Solo cállate y vete a buscar a Juvia- dijo fastidiado el hijo de Igneel.

Fullbuster sonrió suave, se sentía feliz porque su amigo también hubiera encontrado la felicidad junto con Lucy.

…

Los magos de hielo y agua caminaban por el puerto de Magnolia sintiendo en sus rostros la suave brisa marina, el sol estaba en su apogeo y la temporada de calor estaba a punto de llegar a su máxima expresión. Gray se sentía incomodo por el caluroso día, sentía como la ropa se pegaba a cada centímetro de su piel, y el sudor escurría por su frente.

-Gray-sama, Juvia cree que por lo menos en la calle debería de ponerse su camisa- musitó la maga viendo como su novio llevaba de nuevo el torso desnudo.

-Pero hace calor Juvia- se quejó el alquimista.

-Bueno es mayo, y el verano esta próximo, así que es lógico que haga calor-

-Agh, pero no de esta manera, parece que me derrito-

Siguieron caminando observando cómo algunos niños compraban helado y corrían junto con su postre para refrescarse.

-Juvia piensa que tal vez con un helado se baje el calor de Gray-sama- ofreció con una sonrisa la maga.

-No gracias, eso…- dijo señalando los conos que ofrecía el vendedor –Parece igual de caliente que todo lo demás-

Juvia suspiró resignada, si algo había aprendido en ese mes de novia con Gray era que él realmente odiaba el calor, y su humor no era el más agradable en esas ocasiones.

El mago volteó a ver a su novia, se encontraba tan fresca, no lo entendía. De repente en su inspección algo le llamó la atención, una pequeña gota de sudor se había escapado de su rostro para recorrer luego la pálida clavícula y perderse en el escote que ese día llevaba la chica. Odiaba la temporada de calor, porque "su amigo" se ponía más activo de lo normal, y estaba claro que ver ese panorama no iba a mejorar la situación. Desvió la vista sonrojado y soltó por un momento la mano de la maga de agua.

-¿Pasa algo Gray-sama?- preguntó preocupada la chica al ver que había soltado su mano.

-No, no es nada- dijo nervioso y algo ronco el chico.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer y el mago agradeció porque era justo lo que necesitaba para bajarse los humos. Pero lo que empezó como una tenue llovizna se convirtió en una pesada lluvia que empapo con rapidez a los magos.

-Lo que me faltaba- se quejó el mago.

-Corramos Gray-sama, Juvia se esta empapando- mencionó la chica ocultando cierto detalle en su pecho.

Gray tomó de nuevo la mano de la maga y salió corriendo rumbo a lo que quedaba más cerca en esa ocasión, la casa del chico.

El estruendo del calzado con las calles mojadas resonaba en las paredes y se veía como todos corrían para ir a refugiarse.

El par de magos se apresuraba a llegar a la casa de Gray, agitados por la carrera se recargaron en el marco de la puerta para recuperar el aire, cuando se estabilizaron, el mago invitó a pasar a su novia.

La casa del joven era de una sola planta, pero muy bien acondicionada. La sala-comedor era de paredes blancas que contrastaba con los muebles negros, en especial con el amplió sillón de cuero, en la mesa cuadrada sobresalía un frutero con diferentes tipos de frutos y en la pared de la sala se encontraba colgada una guitarra acústica, negra.

-La casa de Gray-sama es muy bonita- halagó la chica, sin reparar en que había dejado al descubierto su "problema".

-¿J-juvia?- dijo el mago con tono ronco y con los humos al límite.

-¿Qué sucede Gray-sama?- Juvia se dio cuenta hacia donde estaba mirando su novio, y lo notó, había sido un error no llevar sostén ese día ya que la lluvia había ceñido la tela a su cuerpo.

Fullbuster se abalanzó sobre la chica y la tomó por la cintura, la beso con ternura siendo bien recibido por los femeninos labios. Él chico comenzó a meter su mano bajo la blusa de la chica comprobando sus sospechas, la chica no llevaba sostén, Juvia se vio sorprendida por la acción de su novio y soltó un apasionado suspiro. El beso que habían iniciado subía de tono, mostrando desesperación y pasión. Gray decidió hacerle un "favor" a Loxar y la despojó de su blusa para quedar en las mismas condiciones, con los torsos desnudos.

El mago tomó la delicada mano de su novia y la guió hacia la habitación. La chica se dejó caer en la cama, mostrando en su mirada el amor y deseo que sentía por Gray. Fullbuster acarició la mejilla de Juvia y deslizó esa mano hasta los prominentes montes que lo esperaban con ansias. Acarició con el pulgar el pezón de uno de los senos, causando una respuesta positiva de la maga, los masculinos labios descendieron por el cuello de la chica, dejando marcas de su amor, comenzó a besar el pecho que no había sido atendido, rodeando con su lengua la aureola.

Juvia suspiraba complacida, solo Gray era capaz de que su intimidad respondiera de esa forma solo al besar su cuerpo. La mano que antes había atendido uno de los senos empezó a torturarlo de nuevo, estrujándolo, a pesar de que las manos del mago eran grandes, no lograban abarcar todo el volumen así que se esforzaba por complacer lo más que podía a su novia, pellizcando y apretando el seno de su amada. Su hábil lengua succionaba y mordía el otro pecho, haciendo que Juvia se removiera en la cama totalmente extasiada. Gray decidió que la delantera de la maga había recibido suficiente atención y bajo a la intimidad femenina, quitando en el proceso la larga falda azul, acarició el centro de Juvia aún sobre su ropa interior, despertando un deseo enorme en la chica.

Loxar no se quería quedar atrás, quería que su amado recibiera los mismos tratos que ella, así que comenzó a hacer algo que sabía que a Gray le encantaba, acariciando con deleite lo músculos bien definidos de su novio, prestando especial atención a sus pectorales y sus pezones que respondían con firmeza ante el suave tacto de la maga. Fullbuster suspiraba ronco, le encantaba la iniciativa y sensualidad que poseía Juvia.

La maga bajo el pantalón del chico, liberando su "problema", que se encontraba firme y dispuesto. Gray colocó las piernas a los lados de la ancha cadera de su novia, haciendo a las intimidades chocar, los jóvenes magos respondieron con gozó ante aquel contacto, el chico quiso intentar algo nuevo rozando la entrada de Juvia con su miembro a pesar de que llevaban la ropa interior aún, la fricción de la tela y sentir la intimidad del otro lograban excitar aún más a los jóvenes.

Juvia atrevida como siempre lo era, tomó la intimidad de Gray en sus manos, haciendo que el chico llevará sus manos a su cabellera, encantado por las caricias que su miembro recibía.

-J-juviaaaaa…- dijo ronco el chico.

Gray tocó el cielo, haciendo sonreír con perversión a su novia. Recuperado de su éxtasis el chico comenzó a atender la entrada de su novia con las manos, introduciendo tres dedos de improviso que hicieron que la chica repitiera el nombre del mago con pasión, hasta que por fin llegó.

Juvia no resistía más necesitaba a su amado dentro de ella, así que bajo sus bragas dejando al descubierto su intimidad. Gray lo comprendió e hizo lo mismo con sus bóxers, acerco su miembro a la femenina entrada, pero antes de unirse en uno, se besaron, con pasión y amor, diciendo un "TE AMO" antes de concretarlo. Fullbuster entró con delicadeza en la chica, a pesar que sabía que ya lo habían hecho, para él hacer el amor con Juvia era hacerlo como si de la primera vez se tratará. Penetró más profundo a la chica, que suspiro extasiada, el vaivén se volvió violento, haciendo que las caderas de ambos chocaran en un frenesí exquisito, los cuerpos perlados por el esfuerzo, los jadeos que escapaban de los labios, las ventanas empañadas por el calor de la habitación, todo era muestra de la pasión con que se amaban ese par de magos. Juvia cambio de posición quedando ahora arriba de su amado, impulsándose para que el contacto se hiciera más íntimo.

-Juvia…-

-Gray-sama…-

Y llegaron juntos, dejando Gray su semilla en la chica como muestra de su pasión y amor.

La chica se recostó en el torso desnudo del mago, suspirando con satisfacción, lo amaba y no se cansaría de demostrárselo.

Juvia abrió los ojos con pesadez podía ver como los rayos que se colaban por la ventana hacían visibles las partículas de polvo y se dio cuenta de donde estaba recostada, en el pecho de Gray, colocó un beso en la insignia del torso masculino y sonrió embelesada por la paz con que dormía el chico, deseo que todos las mañanas de su vida fueran así…junto a su amado.

* * *

**Ice comenta:**

Este epílogo esta dedicado a todos los que pidieron lemon en el fic, espero haya sido de su agrado, puesto que la verdad es el primer lemon que escribo y no sé si lo hice bien xD.

He leído algunos lemon de la pareja, pero siempre tratan a Juvia bastante tímida, y pienso que si algo tienen estos dos es sensualidad, así que quise plasmarlo sin llegar a lo vulgar y obsceno, solo una demostración de amor, espero haberlo logrado.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero verlos en mis nuevos proyectos.

Cia –se va rodando-.


End file.
